Sneezy
Sneezy, also known as Tom Clark, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Gabe Khouth. Biography Background Sneezy is a dwarf who mines fairy dust, like all the other dwarves. Eventually, Sneezy and six of his fellow dwarves befriend the bandit Snow White, who is actually a princess on the run from her evil stepmother Queen Regina Mills. Eventually, Regina casts the Dark Curse, sending Sneezy and the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. Season 1 In Storybrooke, Sneezy becomes Mr. Clark, who works at the Dark Star Pharmacy. When Snow White and Prince David's daughter Emma Swan eventually breaks the curse, Sneezy and everyone else in Storybrooke regain their memories from their past lives. Season 2 After crossing the town line, Sneezy loses his Enchanted Forest memories once more, and he starts going to a bar known as The Rabbit Hole. He comments that Lacey is a hustler. Sneezy's memories are returned when he drinks a potion created by the Blue Fairy. Season 3 When Peter Pan recasts the Dark Curse, it takes everyone in Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest where they are terrorized by Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West. Snow White casts another Dark Curse that returns everyone to Storybrooke and takes Zelena as well. Zelena and Regina face off, where Zelena refers to Sneezy as a munchkin. After Zelena's defeat, Sneezy and the other dwarves celebrate at Granny's Diner. Season 4 Sneezy and the other dwarves fall victim to the Snow Queen's Spell of Shattered Sight, until it eventually breaks. Season 5 After Snow, David, Regina and the others return from Camelot without their memories of their time in Camelot, they are all confronted by Emma, who has become the Dark One. Emma shows her newfound darkness by transforming Sneezy into stone, although Regina undoes the spell. Season 6 Sneezy goes to the Three Bears Day Spa, which is incidentally where Zelena goes with the Evil Queen. Alternate Universe Sneezy and the other dwarves still work for Snow White, although they are much more sinister. Family *'Other dwarves '(brothers) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Sneezy is based on one of the seven dwarves from ''Snow White. Appearances *'S1, E01: '"Pilot" (flashback) *'S1, E02: '"The Thing You Love Most" (flashback) *'S1, E08: '"Desperate Souls" *'S1, E09: '"True North" *'S1, E10: '"7:15 A.M." *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" *'S1, E16: '"Heart of Darkness" (flashback) *'S1, E19: '"The Return" *'S1, E21: '"An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" (flashback) ---- *'S2, E01: '"Broken" *'S2, E02: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E10: '"The Cricket Game" (flashback) *'S2, E19: '"Lacey" *'S2, E22: '"And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E02: '"Lost Girl" (flashback) *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'S3, E12: '"New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13: '"Witch Hunt" *'S3, E16: '"It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E19: '"A Curious Thing" (flashback) *'S3, E20: '"Kansas" *'S3, E21: '"Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22: '"There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E10: '"Shattered Sight" *'S4, E16: '"Best Laid Plans" (flashback) *'S4, E21: '"Operation Mongoose, Part One" *'S4, E22: '"Operation Mongoose, Part Two" ---- *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E02: '"The Price" *'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) *'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" (flashback) *'''S5, E21: "Last Rites" *'S5, E22:' "Only You" ---- *'S6, E05:' "Street Rats" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs